Can we talk?
by XxTassBxX
Summary: A Nick and Zoe oneshot. Set in the episode 'Saturday Night Fever'  31st March 2012 S26 E29 . Nick and Zoe agree to talk about their feelings. Includes some dialogue from the episode.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so after watching Saturday's episode (31st March S26 E29 'Saturday Night Fever') I just had to write another Zoe and Nick fic! It's only going to be a one shot though. The first part of the fic is the actual dialogue, with a few small changes, from the episode and then after that, it's all my own. Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own fault!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or any dialogue (: _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"You can't treat when you've been drinking. You know that!" shouted Nick as he began pacing up and down the office. Zoe sighed heavily and continued swinging her legs from the cabinet she was sitting on. Linda shot her a sorry glance which Zoe barely even noticed.

"Those fluids probably saved her life. She was tackycardic, she would have gone into PEA!" Zoe retaliated. She couldn't believe Nick was being so harsh. She had saved the girl's life and all he bothered about was if a complaint was made.

"What did you want us to do? Stand there and let her die? It was lucky we were there!" Linda cut in, trying to defend Zoe's actions. Nick turned round and leant over the desk, looking menacingly at the younger nurse.

"We have a GMC hearing coming up! Tonight, I've been trying to clear the staff from an allegation of assault by an irate relative" said Nick. Simultaneously, Zoe and Linda moved their dishevelled hair off of their faces as their boss continued his angry lecture about the consequences of treating a patient while under the influence of alcohol. "I do not need any more stress. What were you thinking of Zoe?" Nick began to wave his hands at Zoe frustrated. "The last thing we need at this juncture is to be laid vulnerable to more investigations.

"I made the decision to cannulate. We did it successfully. We saved her life. No one can complain!" pleaded Zoe.

"If she deteriorates which she is very likely to do, anyone can complain!" exclaimed Nick, making an extreme emphasis on the word 'very likely'. Linda shook her head at this argument progressing between her two colleagues and twisted round to face Zoe.

"It was my fault not hers" said Linda, sounding fed up. Zoe shot a surprised glance and immediately tried to protect Linda from any blame that was to be placed upon them.

"No it wasn't!" argued Zoe. Zoe knew how much Linda wanted to get Joe and Brittany back and she couldn't let Linda get into any trouble as that would most likely hinder her chances.

"Yes it was. I made you do it!" said Linda.

"No you didn't!" Zoe added but she was cut short by Nick.

"I don't care whose fault it was!" bellowed Nick. He was completely sick of this conversation. This was the last straw for Linda who looked at Nick angrily, amazed at how unfair he was being.

"She saved that girls life and you know what Nick? You would have done that same, I know you would have" Linda shouted, pointing at Nick. Nick frowned at her, noticing she hadn't addressed him formally.

"Mr Jordan to you!" said Nick.

"I think she's still drunk" said Zoe, cringing slightly at the younger woman's words.

"No I'm not" Linda said adamantly "She deserves praise, not a telling off. You should be proud of her... just like you used to be" Linda tailed off as she had just realised what she had just said. She was only remembering their conversation earlier in the club when Zoe had talked about being in a relationship with Nick.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Nick. His tone was softer than before, making his voice sound more like a whisper.

"It doesn't matter" Linda tried to backtrack from what she'd just said but Nick was determined to find out what she meant by her comment. All the while, Zoe sat silently upon the cabinet, her eyes closed. She wished that she could be anywhere else but this room.

"Come on Linda, what do you mean by 'just like you used to be'" pressed Nick, sounding more annoyed.

"I just meant when you two were together" murmured Linda. Zoe and Nick took this silence to look at each other, emotion filled deep within their eyes.

"Linda, you can go now" said Nick, breaking the quietness. Linda gave Zoe an apologetic glance and hurriedly exited the office. She couldn't believe what she had just said. Linda wandered over towards the nurse's station and put her head in her hands. She felt a light hand on her shoulder and lifted her head to see Lenny staring down at her.

"You ok?" asked Lenny as Linda shook her head.

"Nope. I've probably lost my job and on top of that, I've landed Zoe right in it with Nick" sighed Linda.

"Nothing new there then" smirked Lenny. Linda frowned and placed her head back on the worktop.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What did you say to her Zoe?" asked Nick, sitting down in his office chair, resting himself against the back of it. Zoe, who was still sitting on the cabinet, shrugged and continued to look at the floor.

"It was just harmless banter. Nothing more" mumbled Zoe. She could feel Nick watching her but she somehow didn't have the courage to look at him.

"But our relationship must have occurred somewhere in your conversation" continued Nick. Their failed relationship wasn't something he particularly wanted to discuss but in one way, it seemed like the right time to talk, considering it was just he and Zoe in the room.

"Look, Linda was talking about sexy rich doctors and well, the subject of you cropped up" said Zoe, blushing a little. She felt so embarrassed admitting this to Nick and couldn't help noticing a small smirk creeping over his face.

"So you class me as sexy and rich do you?" smiled Nick as Zoe laughed slightly.

"I suppose I do" said Zoe. She jumped off of the cabinet and walked over to the desk of which Nick was sitting behind and perched herself on the edge. Nick returned Zoe's smile but then his face turned more serious and he lent forward towards his former lover.

"Look Zoe, we didn't really get a chance to talk about what happened"

"We did get a chance Nick but we chose not to acknowledge it" said Zoe truthfully. Nick nodded in agreement. After the breakup, there had always seemed to be an elephant in the room that neither of them were prepared to get rid of.

"We've got a chance to now though Zoe. We can change things now" Nick replied.

"I think I should probably go and get cleaned up, I feel awful" said Zoe, suddenly wanting to get out of Nick's office. To be honest, she just wanted to avoid the conversation that was likely to follow about why she lied about being pregnant. Zoe couldn't face that.

"I know you're reluctant to speak to me Zo but I think we would feel much better for it" said Nick. Zoe sighed but then she noticed how Nick had called her Zo. He hadn't done that since they were together and it made her feel a little more relaxed.

"Why don't I take you out for breakfast later eh? My treat? Maybe we could have a talk then?" asked Nick.

"What about Yvonne. Don't you have plans with her?" said Zoe. Nick's face fell as Zoe mentioned Yvonne's name. He hadn't realised that he had made it that obvious about their possible relationship.

"I didn't appreciate that you were aware of Yvonne and me" answered Nick.

"It was pretty noticeable Nick. You been like a love sick puppy!" Zoe laughed slightly as Nick turned red.

"That's a bit strong" Nick retaliated.

"Ok but you've got to admit, when she's been around, you've gotten a bit hot under the collar!" replied Zoe. Zoe pushed herself away from the desk and straightened up, smoothing down her black skirt as she did so. She looked back at Nick and caught a small grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Zoe. Nick shrugged back at her, still grinning a little.

"You just look very nice in the that outfit"

"Oh, you always were a charmer" smiled Zoe in response. Being here with Nick sent her back to how it used to be. The two of them sharing subtle, inside jokes that no one else would notice.

"Seriously though Zoe, I can call Yvonne and tell her I can't make it. I'll arrange to see her another day. Right now, what's important is that you and me sit down and talk about what happened" Nick stood up and stood beside Zoe. He took her hand and squeezed it. It wasn't a romantic gesture by any means and they both knew that. Zoe was glad that Nick had found happiness in Yvonne and she didn't want to destroy what they had.

"I'd like that" replied Zoe, quietly.

"Right, we'll after our shifts, we can go to that little cafe in town, talk things through. I'll meet you in reception" instructed Nick and he put a friendly arm round Zoe.

"We'll get through this Zoe. We always do"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_So, how was that? As I said, I loved Saturday's episode and it just gave inspiration to write a fanfic! Reviews are greatly appreciated! (: I will be updating my other story 'In My Thoughts' soon! _

_X Natasha X_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updated my other stories sooner but I had a request to add another chapter to this story :) This chapter will be the last though as I only intended for it to be a one shot. I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors! **

**Enjoy! :)**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Right, here we are" Nick announced as he pulled into a parking space, directly next to the café that were planning to go to. Looking in from the outside, the interior seemed warm and inviting. The walls were painted a light beige and there were four or five tables dotted around inside, each with a small vase of flowers. The best thing about it was that it was quiet and quiet was exactly what Nick and Zoe needed right now to be able to talk. Even though the car was warm from the heater, Zoe still had a light shiver go down her spine. It was more nerves than anything. She had been waiting for this day to come when she finally became truthful with Nick about her phantom pregnancy.

As Zoe continued to think about what was to come in the next few minutes, a sick feeling encroached in her mouth. She tried to swallow to get the feeling to disappear but it just seemed to get ever more great. Zoe tried to take deep breaths to see if that would make any difference but it was to no avail.

"Nick, can you open the window a minute" asked Zoe shakily, bringing her hand up to her mouth in an effort to prevent herself from being sick all over Nick's car. She just needed fresh air in the car. It was stuffy from where the heating in the car had kicked into action halfway through the journey.

"Zoe, are you okay?" said Nick, suddenly seeing Zoe's pale face as she turned towards him.

"Please, just open the window" Zoe said, her voice ever more pleading. Nick nodded in acknowledgment and pressed the button next to him which opened the window. Zoe leaned her head out of the window and again, Zoe took deep breaths to ease the nausea building inside. The cool air slightly relieved her symptoms but she still felt like she could throw up any minutes. With her other hand, she grabbed the glove box and heaved it open, desperately searching inside.

"What are you looking for?" asked Nick, beginning to become a little concerned over Zoe's odd behaviour.

"A sick bag, a paper bag... anything!" messing up the contents of Nick's glove box to try as she tried to find what she needed. "I think I'm going to be sick"

"Okay, hold on Zo, I've got some here next to me" Nick reached down next to him to the pocket in the door where he kept all sorts of things that he thought might come in handy one day. He pulled out a brown bag of which Zoe quickly snatched off of him. She held it over her mouth and almost instantly, she threw up what felt like the whole of her stomach capacity. As she brought the bag away from her mouth, she felt a hand rest upon the middle of her back and begin to rub it in small circles.

"Sorry" replied Zoe meekly, taking a tissue from her jacket pocket and dabbing her mouth.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Zoe" smiled Nick back in return, unsure of why she was apologising for something that she couldn't help. "Is it a stomach bug?" continued Nick. Zoe shook her head. She felt guilty that Nick thought she was ill when it actually just her being terrified of telling him the truth. This scenario felt all too familiar.

"Probably" lied Zoe.

"If you're feeling dodgy then we can always give the cafe a miss?" suggested Nick, toying with the car keys in his hand.

"No, we said we'd talk and we will" Zoe replied, adamant that they were going to talk everything over no matter how awful she felt.

"You sure Zo?" asked Nick. She hated the fact that he was being so lovely to her when felt like she'd been an utter cow towards him by lying about the pregnancy.

"Nick, seriously, I'm fine!" Zoe said firmly, wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck as she noted a slight gail blowing the leaves along the pavement.

"Okay" Nick responded, shoving the car keys in his pocket and opening the car door. While Zoe was grabbing her bag from the foot well, Nick had made his way round to her side of the car and opened her door. Zoe just sat there. It was a completely unexpected but sweet gesture. "You getting out then? It's freezing standing here!" laughed Nick, smiling down at Zoe. For a second more, she gazed into Nick's eyes and knew exactly why she had fallen in love with Nick in the first place. That love for him was still there.

She had to get those thoughts out of her mind now though. He was with Yvonne and with her, he was happy. That was something that Zoe would never wish to take away from him. She cared too much for him to do that.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Carefully, Nick guided Zoe into the café, holding on to her arm all the way. Apart from the fact she had sky high heels on, Zoe was still a little wobbly from being sick a few minutes back. As they entered, a strong smell of a coffee hit them which instantly turned Zoe's stomach once more. She stopped still in the doorway, letting the new wave of sickness pass. Nick looked sympathetically at her as she smiled weakly back at him.

"Let's go over there" Nick said, gesturing to a table tucked neatly in the corner by the window. Zoe went first, holding onto the chairs to keep her balance. As she sat down, Nick quickly scanned over the menu. "I presume you don't want anything"

"I'll just have a glass of tap water. It might settle my stomach" Zoe decided "I didn't think we were ordering anything?" Nick looked raised his eyebrow and gave a little laugh.

"Zo, you know you can't just go to a cafe and order nothing" said Nick putting the menu back onto the table. At this comment, Zoe closed her eyes and shook her head as she realised her silly mistake. She didn't seem to be able to think straight at all as the only thing on her mind was telling Nick the truth. "I'll just have a cafe latte" Nick said, sitting down opposite Zoe. He waved his hand in the air and almost immediately, a waiter came over and took the order.

After the waiter had gone, a silence seemed to descend upon both of them. Zoe began to drum her fingers on the table but instantly stopped remembering how much it used to irritate Nick.

"Why Zoe?" said Nick suddenly, the silence immediately stopping. Nick's question was so to the point. Zoe thought they might have some friendly conversation before getting onto the dreaded topic but there was nothing. What was the point in leaving it any longer though. It would only eat away at the both of them.

"I don't know" replied Zoe, her eyes downcast. She couldn't bear to look at Nick. She couldn't bear to see the hurt embedded in his eyes.

"You must know why you lied about being pregnant Zoe" continued Nick. His tone of voice seemed more annoyed than the softer tone he'd used earlier.

"I didn't intend to. You've got to believe me Nick. The last thing I'd ever want to do is to hurt you" Zoe reassured. Nick shook his head and let out a loud sigh.

"I know you didn't Zo but I'm just struggling to understand. You knew how much becoming a father meant to me" answered Nick, suddenly feeling the corners of his eyes start to tear up. It was only in the last few years that Nick had ever really contemplated having children and when he and Zoe got together, he thought that this would come true.

"That's why I lied though. That day when I did the test and came into your office, I wanted to tell you that I wasn't pregnant but you just..." Zoe cut off though when she saw Nick narrow his eyes.

"So it's my fault you didn't tell the truth is it? You didn't think of putting me straight?"

At this comment, it was Zoe's turn to get teary. She hated the fact that she had made Nick think it was his fault that she hadn't come clean. A tear gently trickled down her cheek as she tried to think of what to say in response.

"I couldn't ruin your happiness" stuttered Zoe as the waiter wandered over to their table, armed with Nick's coffee and her glass of tap water. Nick nodded in thanks towards the waiter who scuttled off quickly behind the counter, seemingly aware of the tension between the only two customers in the café.

"Didn't you think I would find out Zoe?" Nick began again "What would happen after a few months and you hadn't gotten any bigger? Surely you would have thought me and others would have thought something wasn't right!"

"Of course I thought about that but I prayed that in the meantime, the fertility treatment would work and I would become pregnant" admitted Zoe, wiping a few tears that had strayed. "You'll never understand how much I wanted get pregnant"

Nick suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He felt like he was being too hard on Zoe. Listening to her admit everything, he now realised that all she wanted to do was make him happy.

"Was the collapse in the staffroom due to the fertility drugs?" asked Nick. Zoe's head shot up from it downcast position, her eyes wide.

"Yes" replied Zoe quietly. Nick put his head in hands so as to shield his face from Zoe. He couldn't bear it that Zoe had made herself ill just so that she could give him what he wanted. As much as he wished he could be a father, he hated himself for Zoe making herself ill for him. Nick tried to fight back the tears he had been containing for so long but it was to no avail. Zoe could hear quiet sniffs coming from Nick and she put on hand gently upon his shoulder which he immediately shrugged off.

"Please Nick" pleaded Zoe, desperately wanting to take him in her arms and hold him tight.

"You made your self ill for me" Nick said with a muffled voice. He moved his hands away from his face and rose his head to face Zoe. His eyes were red and puffy from where he had been crying.

"Because I loved you. I would have done anything for you!"

"When did you plan on telling me?" sniffed Nick, raking his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to tell you from the beginning but I never got the right opportunity. At the same time though, I knew that if I told you the pregnancy was a lie, you'd probably leave me" said Zoe truthfully She sighed and leant back in her chair and rested her hands on her lap "And that's exactly what happened"

Another silence began to creep up on before Nick pushed his chair out from under him and stood up.

"I n...need some air" Nick stuttered, grabbing his jacket which was draped over the chair. Nick looked over towards the waiter who was watching them intently from behind the counter. "I'll be back" said Nick, making sure the waiter knew that he wasn't going to run off without paying.

"Nick, let me come with you" suggested Zoe but Nick shook his head.

"I just want to be on my own for a few minutes" Nick retorted as he turned and walked out of the café, leaving Zoe sat alone at the table. She watched Nick as he left, noticing that he only went a few steps away from the shop.

Zoe was only on her own for a minute or so when she heard a faint ring come from her bag that was under hair chair. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone. Linda's name flash up on the screen with a text from her.

_**'How's it going with Nick? L x'**_

Zoe contemplated texting her friend back but as she pressed compose new message, she heard the café door open and Nick enter. He meandered over to the table and flopped down into the chair, not bothering to take his jacket off this time.

"You weren't very long" mused Zoe as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"It was chilly out there" responded Nick, rubbing his hands on his knees which was an obviously clue to the temperature outside. "It gave me a little time to think though"

"And?" Zoe pressed, anxious to know what Nick was thinking.

"And, I've realised I can't be angry at you about what happened forever" sighed Nick looking straight at Zoe. "I'm partly to blame for the whole thing anyway" he added as an afterthought.

"No, Nick you're not!" Zoe exclaimed, adamant that Nick should hold no blame. It was her who lied and not him.

"Zoe, I am. If I had just listened to you and didn't assume you were pregnant that day you came into my office, then this whole thing would never of hadn't. We wouldn't be in the mess we are!"

"I just wish I could turn back time" whispered Zoe. Although her voice was quiet, you could hear it was shaking slightly.

"Don't we all Zo"

"Can we go back to the way we were?" queried Zoe as Nick's opened wide. He looked shocked at the suggestion.

"I've got Yvonne now. I love Yvonne" Nick reminded Zoe but she instantly shook her head, indicating that wasn't what she meant.

"Nick, I mean as friends. I know you love Yvonne and I'm beyond pleased that you've found someone that makes you so happy!" reassured Zoe who watched as Nick's shoulders relaxed. "So can we?" Zoe lifted her arm up from her lap and rested it on the table so that the palm of her hand was facing upwards. She smiled weakly towards Nick, hoping that he would return it.

"Of course we can Zo" Nick grinned as he moved his hand towards her and entwined their fingers together. After a few seconds, Nick got up once more and walked round to Zoe's side of the table. He bent down next her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly so that he could smell the soft scent of her perfume. Zoe's own arms enveloped round Nick's body and she rested her head upon his shoulder. Nick responded by placing a light kiss upon Zoe's forehead. They had both wanted to do this for such a long time and holding each other now was such a lovely feeling. Although they both knew that they would never be romantically linked again, they knew they would always treasure one another and they would always have a very special bond that absolutely no one could ever break.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Wow, that was a lot longer that I thought it was going to be! As always I'd love to know what you thought so reviews are appreciated very much! :) **_


End file.
